Myu
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: WARNING:THIS IS A ONE SHOT COMPANION STORY TO 'My Little Big Brother' SO YOU MUST READ THAT 1ST! Summary: Sesshomaru makes a trip to check on the little girl that he befriended when transformed into a child and finds out a horrible misdeed has been done.


A/N: Sorry if you got double author alerts for this, I looked it over and realized that there was a mistake that made things confusing and had to take it down.

PG13 For Inu's mouth...

**WARNING: YOU MUST READ 'MY LITTLE BIG BROTHER?' IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS!**

Myu

Sesshomaru rode through the air on his magic under the pretence of being on patrol, Inuyasha had remained behind at Rin's pleading. He smiled inwardly; Inuyasha was wrapped around the child's little finger, though for that matter so was he.

It was a blessing this time that he was alone, he didn't need to hear the taunting that would ensue if his dear brother found out that he was checking up on the village the half-breed once lived in, or more precisely, the little girl that had given him the horse pendant he still wore still. It had been almost six moon cycles since the incident of his transformation, and two since he had last checked up on the child named Myu.

As he glided over her home his eyes widened slightly, all that was left was a dark rectangle where the hut had burned to the ground. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench and he restrained his hand from trying to clutch the horse. He needed to know what had happened.

Turning sharply he landed in the old priestess's garden where she was weeding and collecting herbs. Kaede pulled herself up and bowed, "Greetings Lord Sesshomaru. Is there something ye require of me?" He glanced at the basket containing the herbs, noting with interest that they were mostly ones used for burn treatments.

"What of the burned down hut priestess?" He was as stoic as ever on the outside, but inside he felt a strange feeling. It was akin to what he felt when Rin or his sibling was in danger.

"Ye wish to know of their small girl, Myu? Come with me if ye would." She picked up the basket and hobbled over to the hut. As she opened the door the heavy scent of charred flesh and burn treatments reached his sensitive nose, underlying it was the girl's scent. "The child's entire family was killed, only she survived. But I am afraid she does not have long, the burns are far too severe for one as young as she." She led him to the far side of the hut where a small form covered in bandages was unconscious on a sleeping mat. "I will leave ye two alone. Poor child, even if she were able to recover she has no home." As Kaede left, the demon's cool voice stopped her.

"What caused the fire?"

The old priestess trained her good eye on him and he saw the sadness along with… Hope? "It was no accident Lord Sesshomaru. Yon child is that way for befriending a small demon that almost caused her death and for confessing to the wrong people that she was attached to him as more than a friend. It is such a shame that she will never see the beautiful kimono her mother left." She bowed and left.

Sesshomaru turned to the small form and knelt, brushing what was left of her hair from her forehead. The child moaned softly but did not stir besides her face scrunching up in pain. Myu was badly burned over almost all of her body and the scent of death was beginning to permeate the air around her.

Making a decision, he picked up her small prone form along with the red flowered, white Kimono that was eerily similar to his own clothes in color and pattern, cushioned her from his armor with his fur and left the hut. He passed the old woman and noted her words. "Send my greetings to Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo if ye will Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded his head sharply and gathered his magic, flying up over the forest he set down in a clearing with a small stream on the other side of a line of trees.

He lay Myu down in the soft grass and used his claws to part the bandages, wrinkling his nose slightly at the smell. Unsheathing Tensaiga he swiped it through her small torso, narrowing his eyes as she healed and her eyes fluttered. Kneeling he propped her up with one arm.

She woke and her eyes cleared, immediately she began screaming in alarm when she saw Sesshomaru's nature. He covered her mouth tightly to stop it, "Myu, desist in your screaming." He removed his hand once she had run out of breath and reached into his clothes to pull out the horse pendant still around neck.

"But, that's the necklace I gave Sessho!" He allowed her to reach up and trace his markings. "You're him aren't you? What happened? I thought you said you weren't coming back." Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered, "What happened to my mommy and daddy? I remember the fire, where are they?"

"They are gone, you are the only one that survived. Up until now you were lying badly burned in the priestess Kaede's hut. You are coming to live with me now."

He picked her up, leaving the bandages behind and carried her to the stream where he proceeded to wash her free of the herbs and other substances while she mourned her lost family. Once Myu's tears had dried he explained himself, "I am Lord Sesshomaru, when we met I was under a spell that had turned me into a child with no memories. I have been returning occasionally to watch over you." He finished washing her and dried her off with his sleeve, unconcerned about ruining it, before dressing her in the pretty little kimono. "This was from your mother."

This seemed to help the girl cope as she ran her hands over it and stood next to him, "Where do you live?"

"In the Western Lands, you will make an adequate playmate for Rin and the young fox Shippo." He could see how miserable the child still was and told her this to cheer her and it seemed to work well enough. Sesshomaru watched with intent golden eyes as she ran fingers through her hair to untangle it, "Do you wish to come?"

"Yes Sessho!" She hugged him as best she could around the neck and kissed his cheek as she had before, looking hurt when she was pushed away.

"If you are to remain with me you will address me properly, I expect you to follow Rin's behavior from now on." He stood and looked down into her soft brown eyes.

Myu bowed, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. How are we going to get there?"

"We will fly." Sesshomaru picked her up and wrapped her in his fur to keep her warm before taking to the sky.

The small human girl snuggled down and proceeded to go to sleep, murmuring, "My guardian angel Sessho…"

He brushed his dangerous claws through her bangs as he neared his large castle. Inuyasha swaggered out to meet him with Rin hanging off his neck.

"Now what the hell did you bring home?"

"Ooo, Inuyasha said a bad word." She giggled as the half-demon swung her around and growled at her. "Can I say the bad word too?"

"Rin."

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. What did Lord Sesshomaru bring?" He knelt in front of her and Rin squealed as she squirmed out of Inuyasha's arms. "You brought Myu! What about Myu's family?" The noise woke the girl up and she gave Rin a sad smile.

"Rin, take her to her room. It will be the one next to yours on the right."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Come on Myu, after Myu sees her room we can go play with Shippo!" She linked their hands and pulled her off as Sesshomaru straightened up and met his brother's amused grin.

"So that's where you went, I was wondering why you were so willing to go alone. You didn't steal her did you?" His ears were perked up with mischief and one fang peeked out.

"This Sesshomaru does not steal **little** brother, her home was burned down. Your priestess was caring for her burns."

Inuyasha scratched at an ear, "How is the old hag?"

"She sends her greetings."

"So how'd it happen?" His ears pinned back and he growled when the older demon just walked on past without answering. He leapt at him, hitting the grass when Sesshomaru sidestepped, "Answer me!"

"It was done out of hate, someone targeted her for my presence and the childish feelings she developed for me." Inuyasha blinked at Sesshomaru's tight voiced control. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to tell, but Inuyasha knew his brother was angry and perhaps blamed himself. He walked over to his brother and pushed him with his shoulder.

"She's probably better off here anyways Sess, maybe now the kid won't bug me so much." Sesshomaru remained silent as they entered their home; Inuyasha followed him to the large balcony in the library and sat with him on a pile of cushions.

He didn't protest when his older brother began stroking an ear, they had grown a lot closer over the half a year he had been here (despite the fights) and this was a common occurrence when Sesshomaru was thinking. "Perhaps I should have merely healed her and left her to the other humans. Rin was past her family's deaths, we cannot care for a distraught child."

"Yeah, you aren't exactly the most consoling person when it comes to deaths… Ow! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha pulled his ear away, wiping at the blood from where his brother's claw scratched. "She'll be fine ya jerk. Rin and Shippo will distract her. We'll have to listen for nightmares though."

"Nightmares?" He spoke as if it were a foreign concept.

"Yeah, the little runt had them for a long time after he'd seen his father die." 'Kagome always comforted him.'

"She is in your thoughts entirely too often Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pounced on him, "Don't do that!" He growled as Sesshomaru pinned him.

"You require more training." Inuyasha bucked and nipped at a pointed ear while digging his claws into Sesshomaru's arms. "You act like a child." Sesshomaru removed himself, leaving Inuyasha staring up at the sky blankly.

"So?" 'I was happy when we were kids.'

"Be that as it may, we are no longer children."

"Feh, I'm going to check on the brats. Stay out of my mind." He stood and brushed himself off roughly.

"As you wish, I believe it would preferable to becoming lost in the empty void." The older demon shifted to the side in expectance of his brother's lunge and was caught by surprise when he hit his back dead on, though he still managed to pin him to the floor during their small tumble. "At least you have learned to use your mind to predict others moves."

Inuyasha snarled up into his brother's face. "You're an ass."

The older demon tilted his head to the side, allowing his long hair to flow down from his back in a shimmering silver curtain and mix with Inuyasha's, "What is it the fox child says? It takes one to know one?" A small, almost unnoticeable smile overtook his features when the half demon snarled again and he licked his brother's cheek for pure irritation purposes before releasing him and using his speed to move in a white blur onto the balcony rail. Inuyasha began coming towards him until he floated backwards out of range on his magic, speaking blandly, "Were you not going to check on the children?"

White furry triangles folded back in anger and annoyance but Inuyasha just 'fehed', turning up his nose before leaving to check on the kids and ignoring the smug feeling that was practically radiating in waves off of his older brother. Out in the hall he ran into Rin in front of what was now Myu's room and obliged her when she lifted her arms by picking her up. "Where's the other kid?"

"Myu said she does not want to play right now." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he detected the sound of the other girl's crying and he set Rin back down. "Go play with the runt kid."

"Yes Prince Inuyasha!" The girl giggled as she skipped off down the hall.

"Don't call me that!" She just laughed some more and hopped on one foot the rest of the way to Shippo's door, drawing a growl from the half-demon's throat before he knocked on the girl's door with a knuckle.

"Yes?"

"Hey kid, can I come in?"

"Yes Prince Inuyasha." He scowled at the title as he pushed the door aside and stepped in, the girl was sitting in the middle of the floor facing out towards the balcony but stood when he came in and bowed.

"Don't start that crap and just call me Inuyasha."

"But Lord Sesshomaru said-" Inuyasha cut her off, waving one clawed hand.

"He just has a stick up his ass." Going over he stood in front of her, staring down into brown eyes that were far more sad than a child's should be at that age. "How old are ya kid?"

"Almost eight years old." Her voice was soft and subdued, not the happy bubbling tone he remembered from when he'd last seen her during the ordeal with Sesshomaru, and it made him sigh.

'Younger than Rin…' "I want you to come with me somewhere." Her solemn eyes blinked a few times before she nodded, giving a surprised squeak when he scooped her up and leapt off the balcony.

Moving quickly, he raced through the tall grass along the property surrounding the castle, reaching the small forest that was still considered part of the castle he took to the trees and leaping along the branches soon brought him to the barrier almost at the very edge of the land. It had taken him maybe five minutes to bring them this far; it would be about a half hour walk at a normal pace for the girl he was carrying if she ever wanted to return.

They were in a small clearing with a gentle ten-foot waterfall cascading down into a sparkling stream surrounded by rocks that would do well for sitting and lush grass kept short by the little sunlight that filtered down. Still with the girl Inuyasha walked over to the stream and settled on a flat rock next to the water with another behind it that made it the perfect chair. He crossed his legs and arranged her on his lap; resting his hands on his knees while her own were folded on her lap, as she remained silent.

"Do you like this place?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft and it stayed that way after she'd nodded and answered.

"It is very pretty."

"I know you probably miss your family…" He took a deep breath, smelling the salt of her threatening tears as he steadied himself, this was not something he'd ever shown or told anyone. "When my father died I would come here to be by myself, this was my place to grieve for him. I am giving it to you so that you can come here whenever you like. When we go back I will show you the marks I made to keep from getting lost. You are safe here and nothing can get through the barrier around this place, so you don't have to be afraid. All you have to do is tell me when you are going to come here and you will be free to go. I don't care when it is, even if it is the middle of the night, you can come here as long as you tell me. Alright?"

"Yes, thank you Inuyasha." She broke down after that soft statement, pulling her legs up to curl into a ball and cry. Inuyasha shifted around uncomfortably for a moment before putting his arms around her, turning her into his chest as she gave not the harsh sobs typical of children, but just small silent ones. "I miss my mother and father and my brothers and sister."

"I understand kid, all I can tell you is that it eventually won't hurt so much." He ran his claws gently through Myu's dark, shoulder length hair as she continued to cry, offering comfort. Normally he didn't do well with crying, but he understood completely why she was and could feel a half remembered ache in his chest that comes with losing your family and everything you knew.

Eventually Myu's tears slowed and then stopped all together, she pulled away from Inuyasha to cup her hands in the sparkling water and wash the tear tracks away. She was grateful when the half-demon offered his softer crème colored sleeve to dry her face, rather than ruin the Kimono from her mother. "Thank you Inuyasha…" He grunted and waited as she obviously had more to say, the human fidgeted for a moment before asking quietly, "What happened to Sessho- Lord Sesshomaru? He seemed so mean when he woke me up."

'Woke her up…? She must mean when he healed her with that damn sword of his.' "Don't mind him kid, he's just a jerk most of the time. Give him time and he'll relax. Let's go back now, you can play with the other kid and the runt."

Inuyasha picked her up and walked back this time, showing Myu the old scars on the trees from his claws he made as a kid himself, occasionally swiping over an old one if it was too faint as he did. She remained quit, her head on his shoulder as she sat in the crook of one of his arms, bare feet dangling in front as he walked. "Think you know what to look for now kid?"

"Yes."

"Good, do you want to play with the others or just go to your room?"

"I'm tired…" Inuyasha gave a grunt to say that he understood and took off in a fast run to the castle, easily leaping up to the balcony of Myu's room and setting her down inside. Sniffing he could smell Rin's scent in here and found the source in some clothes sitting on a low table in the room.

"I guess those are for you to borrow until Sesshomaru can send the toad out to get you some of your own. Sleep if you want, you'll be called for dinner." She nodded her thanks, looking up startled when a clawed hand landed on her head, "I swear things will get better kid." She gave him a slightly broken smile and nodded, watching calmly as he left, before turning to her things to change into something better for sleeping.

Myu curled up on her new bed, unable to sleep despite how tired she was until she put the kimono that still smelled faintly of her mother under her head. She fell into a fitful sleep with terrifying nightmares.

Sesshomaru was walking through the hall from his own bedroom, when he heard whimpering through the door from his new charge's room. His brother was outside with the other two children and Sesshomaru knew he would have to take care of whatever problem was happening. The demon slid the door back without asking permission, stepped in, and looked over the girl whimpering and shifting in her sleep with intent golden eyes.

The door was shut tight before he crossed the room and settled next to her, watching with one dark silver eyebrow raised as his fur moved of it's own will to surround the girl. He had control over it and could have stopped the fur's movements but his curiosity let it go as it acted on his subconscious desires. The child calmed a little but continued to cry; coming to a decision he woke her up by gently shaking her and calling her name.

Her brown eyes blinked, full of confusion, when she saw the demon sitting over her, before she murmured and curled up into a miserable little ball, "Mommy…"

Sesshomaru picked her up and sat her facing foreword on his lap wordlessly, running clawed fingers through her hair in the remembered gesture from Inuyasha's human nights. Her tears were wetting his fur and matting it down as she hugged it to herself but he obliged the girl by wrapping it around her more tightly, making her almost completely disappear inside.

"I miss them…"

"It is understandable, but you should not dwell on it. They are gone, you are not, and doing this will only bring suffering."

The little girl's tears stopped at this, tragedy had forced her to grow up far faster than she should and the unemotional voice of the demon lord had struck true in her small mind. Gathering her thoughts as best she could she spoke slowly and softly, "Mommy would not want me to be sad… She always said that she loved it best when I smiled. So… I will smile for her." She turned her face up to the stoic lord with a smile that was sad but full of courage all the same as Sesshomaru brought a hand up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Good. Change and you will come to dinner with me." Sesshomaru stood and the fur unwound, setting her gently on her feet before he went out into the hall. She soon followed dressed in the Kimono from her mother, smiling happily when her hand snuck up to hold onto the sash over his armor and he did not protest. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to sigh when they walked into the dining room and his dear brother gave him a foolish grin, a sign that he would surely hear of this later, since even the half-demon could probably smell the tears in his fur.

Myu sat down next to Rin, becoming more animated by the minute as Rin's chatty and bright nature surrounded her along with Shippo's curious questions.

Inuyasha grinned inwardly as he took in his brother's stoic face and projected a strong thought to the full demon, _'Guess you're not so bad at comforting after all. What did you tell her?'_

_Merely the truth Inuyasha._ Sesshomaru sat quietly as the children and Inuyasha ate, he would go on a hunt later. He raised an eyebrow when Inuyasha half sneered. "Something wrong, little brother?"

"Feh. I just can't believe I have another brat to deal with now."

Sesshomaru could not help but smirk when the statement brought Rin around the table, followed closely by Shippo and Myu so they could all tackle and climb on the half-demon, ignoring his warning growls and insults. He examined his claws and spoke with seeming disinterest as the children managed to drag Inuyasha to the floor, "It would seem that even children are able to best you Inuyasha."

The half-demon growled low in his throat and sat up with Shippo perched on his head, Rin hanging onto his neck from behind and Myu in front, despite the kids he glared, "Stuff it fluffy!"

"You're funny, I think I am going to like it here." Myu kissed Inuyasha's cheek, giggling along with Rin and Shippo when he turned up his nose and 'fehed', an almost invisible blush on his cheeks.

-End-

A/N: My lurvly and wonderful beta reader suggested a spin off story from this one where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seek out those who did this to Myu and I would like to know your opinions, so please, any suggestions and such are welcome!

Reviews are also appreciated! Also, thanks to anyone who just read and doesn't review!

Oh, and thanks bunches to Vulcana for beta-ing! .:hugs:.

Wish He Was Mine


End file.
